


Бред

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Drama, F/F, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Дверь захлопнулась. Оттуда послышалось хрипение и резкий удар, потом чьи-то стоны и мучительные вопли. Я ощущала на себе всю боль, что отражали эти крики.





	Бред

— Слушай, Коралина, если сегодня всё пройдёт хорошо, обещаю, мы повеселимся.

— Ты всё время только обещаешь.

— Я скоро, — вздохнула миссис Спинк, то есть моя мама, и хлопнула дверью.

— Зато я, может быть, и нет.

 

* * *

 

Я содрогнулась в новом приступе рвоты. Потом ещё. И ещё. Раздался скрежет. ОНА смеялась громко, впрочем, как и положено смеяться убийце, предвкушая страдания, муки и кровь своей будущей жертвы… В нескольких метров от места, где я лежала — или где была прикована — лежали три тела (если эти останки можно так назвать), завёрнутые в какую-то белую материю. Они лежали на большом металлическом столе, подле стола стояла моя другая мама. Как я вообще всё ещё могу называть её МАМОЙ?! КАКАЯ ОНА, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, МАМА?! Будем называть её — Бред. Да, Бред. Ибо я всё ещё не могу поверить в происходящее. Как я и говорила, на столе лежали три куска мяса. Это нельзя было назвать иначе. Ещё десять минут назад Бред расчленяла их. Она отрезала части тела, затем отделяла кожу от костей. Кости в свою очередь аккуратно складывала в ящик с надписью «Zakki», а мясо обворачивала во что-то отдалённо напоминающее белые марлевые бинты. Бред азартно смотрела на меня поблёскивая пуговицами.

— Меня ждёт та же участь? — я кивнула в сторону стола.

— Нет, деточка, с тобой всё будет по-другому. Но это на десерт. Сейчас мне нужно сыграть с твоими родителями, не скучай, — прошипела она, выходя из комнаты.

Дверь захлопнулась. Оттуда послышалось хрипение и резкий удар, потом чьи-то стоны и мучительные вопли. Я ощущала на себе всю боль, что отражали эти крики. Они драли моё сердце, мои внутренности. Рвотные позывы снова дали о себе знать, но из этого ничего не вышло. Я сидела здесь целые сутки без еды.

Стала прислушиваться. За дверью уже всё стихло. Затем кто-то резко стал дёргать ручку двери и стучать. Опять резкий удар. Грохот тела на деревянный, скрипучий пол. Дальше всё снова стало тихо. Мои руки дрожали, кончики пальцев неприятно зудели. Я была в холодном поту, мысли вообще не хотели признавать реальности. Я потеряла сознание.

 

* * *

 

Очнулась в какой-то большой постели посреди тёмной комнаты. Настороженно всматриваясь в темноту, сама не зная, что хотела там увидеть, я пыталась понять, как я тут очутилась. Положила голову на влажную подушку, перебирая в голове все мучения, что довелось испытать. Нет, определённо, я не помню ничего, что со мной было после обморока. Меня стало колотить, в голову вернулись ужасные картины, крики… несколько позже, я заметила множество царапин на своих руках, ногах и даже шее. Я боялась представить, каким меня подвергали пыткам. Повернувшись на правый бок, я заметила тумбочку, на ней была записка, рядом с запиской стояла тарелка, в ней жижа. Немного погодя, я осторожно взяла записку. Стараясь разглядеть в полутьме (благо, светила луна в окно) хоть что-нибудь, я начала читать.

_«Коралина, ты моя любимая игрушка отныне и навсегда. Надеюсь, ты ознакомилась со своим новым домом. Вернее, со своей комнатой. Дальше неё тебе вход воспрещён, малышка. Я буду приходить к тебе позабавиться каждую ночь. Суп, что я тебе оставила — съедобен. Это твоя еда на весь день, так что лучше отбрось брезгливость. Целую, твоя Бред»._

Через несколько часов голод и жуткое изнеможение победило во мне гордость. Я стала по глотку вливать в себя жижу. Когда же закончила, в дверь вошла Бред. Она странно улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как я испуганно попыталась встать с кровати, но изнеможение не позволило мне это сделать.

— Коралина, тебе понравился суп? Правда печень твоего прежнего папы особенно тонко сочетается с потрохами прежней мамы? У нас с тобой одинаково изысканный вкус. Пора играть.


End file.
